Vuelve
by NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc
Summary: Hay veces que necesitamos formular nuestros deseos en voz alta, porque sino podría ser demasiado tarde. ¿Qué pasa cuando dejas de sentir lo que deberías? La vida a veces se va... -Vuelve-


El reloj de Hogwarts marcaba la media noche resonando por todo el castillo, y un alumno a medio vestir andaba rápidamente mirando un trozo de pergamino entre la penumbra de aquella noche de luna menguante. El cabello negrecido resaltaba aún más con la luz de algunas antorchas encendidas y sus ojos miraban cada esquina y cada porción de aquel papel con atención y diversión. Se metió la camisa por dentro del pantalón y se echó por encima la túnica que momentos antes había sido utilizado como colchón. Una sonrisa socarrona surgió de sus labios, se pasó la lengua por ellos y empezó a andar más deprisa.

Nadie se podía resistir a sus encantos, y aquella rubia de Ravenclaw no había sido menos. Había esperado más de alguien con tanta inteligencia, pero no se le podía pedir más a una rubia que debería haber estado en Slytherin. Ella solo quería pasar por la cama de un Black, y él…pasar por la cama de cuantas chicas fuera necesario.

Corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. La dama gorda estaba durmiendo y roncando como hacía tiempo no la había oído. Pensaba como hacer para despertarla cuando la puerta se abrió. En un primer momento dudó si esconderse o no, pero al ver a Jimmy Rickson salir de allí prefirió ponerse bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

¿Qué coño hacía Rickson, un Hufflepuff, en la sala de los Gryffindors a aquellas horas?

Bueno…si lo pensaba mejor, lo mismo que hacía él con una alumna de Ravenclaw…

No quiso perder más tiempo, entró a toda prisa y se transformó. A cuatro patas subió las escaleras que daban a la torre de las chicas y una vez arriba volvió a trasformarse, sustituyendo sus cuatro patas, por dos fuertes piernas y brazos.

Un alohomora bastó para abrir suavemente la puerta. No hubo indecisión, no lo pensó. Ya era una costumbre que sobrepasaba los dos años, algo que una noche de encierro había descubierto. Algo que lo calmaba por dentro, que apaciguaba su alma, su parte más oscura. Y es que Sirius Black nunca había dormido con ninguna chica, hasta aquella noche. Era algo tan íntimo, algo tan innecesario cuando simplemente se ha tenido sexo, que nunca se lo había planteado.

Y por primera vez, aquella noche en que fueron encerrados en las mazmorras pudo dormir sin pesadillas. Y ahora, por primera vez, se daba cuenta que sin ella no era nada. Sabía que se engañaba, que intentaba encontrarla en cada caricia que recibía de cada aventura nocturna, sabía que intentaba encontrarla en cada mujer que conocía. Pero nunca lo conseguía, y por eso volvía siempre a su cama, a su lado. Se mentía a si mismo en ocasiones, en otras lo reconocía pero se había prometido no decir nada nunca.

Se acercó a la cama más cercana al baño, y se sorprendió al verla despierta. ¿Lo estaba esperando?

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?- susurró en un intento de no ser escuchado por sus compañeras, aunque hubiera sido en vano puesto que estaban en el séptimo cielo.

-Estaba ocupada- contestó huyendo de su mirada. Él empezó a quitarse los zapatos y a meterse en la cama.

-Oye…-empezó a decir al ver algo en el suelo.- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Era una corbata con la insignia de Hufflepuff.

-He estado con Jimmy esta noche. Me enseñó a mejorar en los duelos.- y era verdad, solo que no le iba a contar que él había intentado algo más.

Él se levantó como un resorte de la cama.- No sabía que ahora se dijera así.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú tienes la camisa llena de barra de labios y yo no te he dicho nada.-

-Bueno…ya sabes como son estas cosas. Además, ni que estuviéramos juntos- dijo moviendo la mano de un lado al otro.

-Eso mismo digo Black. No sé ni porque te dejo dormir conmigo. Parece que solo haya reglas para mí- dijo metiéndose en la cama y subiendo todo lo que podía la colcha.

-No es eso. Es solo que…ese tipo no se merece alguien como tu.

Odiaba tenerlo enfrente, tan cerca que podía oler incluso el perfume de la amante de esa noche. Aborrecía esos arranques de celos fingidos, sus miradas y esa manera de hablarle. Nunca debió haber accedido a dormir con él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaba algo así sabiendo que caería rendida a sus pies? No había podido evitarlo, pero cada noche que venía, en cada ocasión que se metía en la cama, olía a un perfume diferente…y aunque en un principio no le importó lo más mínimo, con el tiempo fue empezando a amar lo que odiaba.

Aquella noche había querido darle donde más le doliera, pero no había podido. Ella no era nadie, solo una especie de conciliadora de su sueño.

-¿Y a quien merezco si se puede saber? ¿Alguien como tu?- le encaró con el dedo.- Alguien que va de cama en cama cada noche para luego volver siempre a la misma…eso es lo que merezco, ¿verdad?

-Yo…no he dicho eso. Si no quieres que venga más solo dímelo.

Cerró los ojos queriendo evadirse de ese lugar, queriendo escuchar una afirmación, algo que le tranquilizara. Tenía razón, él era así pero ellos nunca habían establecido unas reglas, nunca habían tenido nada más que una amistad que fue superándose con los años al dormir juntos.

-No se trata de eso Sirius, pero no soy un segundo plato para nadie. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir con tus amigas de cada noche? Es que no logro entender porque vienes a dormir conmigo cada noche. No me molestas pero…

-Desde que entré en Hogwarts y fui seleccionado para Gryffindor, mi familia…digamos que encolerizó. Mi herencia de sangre se alimenta del sufrimiento, de las maldades, es algo con lo que se nace al ser un Black. Todo eso forma parte de mi, una parte de mi es igual que todos ellos, y otra…es la que ves, solo que cuando llega la noche y se debe dormir, me domina la parte más oscura, la que no puedo controlar al no estar despierto. Desde hace cinco años tengo pesadillas cada noche, y te puedo asegurar que no son las típicas de un monstruo o chorradas de ese estilo.- se levantó de la cama para andar un poco, no levantaba la cabeza del suelo porque no osaba a mirarla. Respiró fuerte un par de veces y siguió.- Aquella vez que nos encerraron los Slytherins en las mazmorras, y que nos dormimos en el suelo sobre nuestras túnicas, fue la primera vez que dormí del tirón, sin pesadillas, sin malos recuerdos acechándome. Me pareció casualidad, pero cuando dormimos todos juntos el verano después en casa de James, supe que había algo en ti, algo que te unía a mí.

-Entonces…digamos que soy como un caza sueños en versión gigante, ¿no?- preguntó divertida, aunque un poco preocupada por su última frase. No podía decir algo así y luego quedarse tan tranquilo, aunque bueno…él era así.

-Si quieres verlo así…puede que si. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi cama esta noche. Mañana por la mañana hablamos- cogió sus zapatos y con cuidado salió de la habitación dejándola en la cama, sintiéndola más grande que nunca.

Nunca hubo un mañana, nunca existió esa conversación. Solo un gesto de buenos días cada día y otro de buenas noches. No hubo más largas conversaciones ni camas que compartir. Solo quedó un "_vuelve_" pronunciado en la penumbra y que nunca llegó a los oídos de aquella persona.


End file.
